Obviously
by Jaaaybirdd
Summary: "..Obviously.." Neville almost lost it. It was so well-timed he had to cover his mouth not to burst out laughing.


**Title;** _..Obviously.._

**Summary;**_ "..Obviously.." Neville almost lost it. It was so well-timed he had to cover his mouth not to burst out laughing._

**Notes;** _Set and continued from when Umbridge goes high inquisitors on Snapes ass. (Read from the books perspective, not the movie's.)_

_Okay, how this came about was so out of left field, I still can't stop laughing. Written by my sister Kayla, with co-inputs._

* * *

The Weasley Twins were geniuses, Neville admitted to himself, after calming down from his 'stressful day'. Pranksters, yes, but very smart and inventive all the same. With the culmination of the DA, Neville's problem in class had come to their attention, and they'd offered him a slim cylindrical object they'd called a 'Magikal Rekorder'. Hooked to his bag, when activated it recorded all audio within a classroom setting, which he could listen to - as many times as he wanted - for study. His classwork was abysimal - especially in potions - but away from expectations, he would at least study well and get his homework acceptable.

Sitting in the crowded common room, a seat over from any other person, he held the cylinder close to his ear, waved his wand and incanted the treasured muffliato spell; and listened to the sonorous hiss of his earlier potions lesson. Halfway through he couldn't help but laugh at the open sarcasm in Professor Snapes voice as he told Umbridge the only answer to her stupid question.

Using his wand to direct a rewind, he set to listen again. Colin Creevey was on the opposite side of the table talking to Romilda Vane.

"Romilda, this is a camera, not a toy. I don't think anyone, let alone Harry Potter wants his privacy splashed out for your amusement."

"..Obviously.." Neville almost lost it. It was so well-timed he had to cover his mouth not to burst out laughing; looking like a complete fool in front of everyone for no apparent reason. Snapes voice was so dry and sarcastic, you could almost see the glitter in his eyes and one raised eyebrow..

It seemed, the Weasley Twins had given him a mission without realising it. A little bit of revenge on his most fearful teacher.. who would suspect Neville Longbottom.

Over the next few weeks, odd occurences involving Snapes sarcasm started popping up all over the school. Many students, talking in corridors about school, weather, fashion, Quidditch and a myriad other topics were suddenly struck down with fear as the scintillating hiss of Snapes voice overtook the glorious moment of their punchline. A single word, whispered, raising the hairs at the back of their neck until the spin around and realised he wasn't there.

"..Obviously.."

One such occasion occurred with McGonagall. Scolding two students on the move, just as she reached the climax of her diatribe involving the consequences involved in their prank, Snapes voice slithered out of a passing corridor; though she didn't see him appear or disappear to back it up. It was heard later, that when the next time she saw him he was in for a good reaming. No one knew of the consequences; only that his eyebrows had raised to the highest point before the door to the staffroom had closed.

The usual Friday feast ended with a pre weekend speech from Albus Dumbledore as usual. Mid way through, a stinging hex seeming to hit Trelawney who was huddled in her chair, not wanting to be there. As Snape went to inquire, another serious bit of warning passed Dumbledore's lips and then a sonorous-cast voice retorted for everyone to hear. Snapes moving mouth gave him away, and as if in slow motion, Albus' head turned to look at his young Potions Master.

Severus Snape looked positively gobsmacked as he stared at the shocked Headmaster. McGonagall was snickering and Hagrid let out a loud speal of hysterical giggles before covering his mouth in embarrassed mirth; still giggling. It didn't really happen, but an overcast of what Dumbledore really wanted to do superimposed itself over the scene;_ Albus flicking his arm to point back and Severus skulking to the corner where anime dower dropped over him_; the hall was non-stop chatter and giggles.

Discreet high-fives between two red-heads and a dark haired young man went unnoticed since McGonagall had be watching the Twins (especially at the time).. and who would suspect Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**Notes; **It is a possibility there could be extra's, but no promises. Maybe you could write your own version?_ (with idea credit passed to us, of course) ..Obviously.. haha. **but otherwise, go wild!**_

_HAPPY READING!_


End file.
